


One Woman Army

by Kzuryuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Execution, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, POV Third Person, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzuryuu/pseuds/Kzuryuu
Summary: A retelling of the execution of Peko Pekoyama, through the view of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu





	One Woman Army

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh finally posted again! This is a small drabble I posted as practice on my instagram account, so I hope you enjoy :) ♡

One thought, repeating through his brain like a broken record. Blood pumping through his ears and through his body, ears ringing so loud he swore he could hear it. He was running. Running, running, running, focused on his task.

Save Pekoyama.

The screams and shouts of his terrified classmates didn't phase him.Nor did the large amount samurai style robots.Why did they suddenly care about his safety?! Weren't they all just insulting him all trial?! Despite this, all he could focus on was her - and getting her out of the mess he started.The mess he created. Adrenaline was bursting through him, causing him to slip in such a simple, yet almost feral mindset.

He wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't let her die. Not here, not now.

Glistening sword, no longer disguised as bamboo, was swung around, slicing at the air. Each slice was perfect, cutting right across it's target. Despite the swordswoman's abilities, she'd soon fall due to the sheer numbers alone. She was so close, close enough he could see the dangerous but collected gleam of raw determination in her eyes, the silky pearl ribbons which held her braids coming loose. But not close enough, she was just out of his grasp.

He needed to save her.

A robotic samurai leapt in front of him; catching him off guard. He went to call out to Peko, the words ended up dying in his throat. Sword raised up high, the diligent swordswoman prepped her swing, completely unaware of who stood behind it.

Sword met metal, then met flesh.

The loud tearing sound was what he heard first, followed by a burning, searing sensation on his right eye and in his head. Blood gushed from his eye like a fountain, covering himself in his own metallic smelling blood. Everything went silent aside from a guttural scream of agony. It took him a second to realize - that was himself. He was screaming.

Peko's face slowly contorted to one of shock, despair, and regret as she watched her former master collapse to the crumbled floor, fresh hot blood squirting and pouring continuously from the wound she caused.

She wouldn't let him die. She wouldn't let him die. Not here, not now.

Rushing over to the now fallen boy, she dropped her sword and lowered herself over him. She gently slipped her hand behind his head, pulling him close. He was breathing very ragged, shallow breaths, but regardless was alive. Robots surrounded them, she knew what was coming. But her master would live, he absolutely had too. She had ...hope.  
Fuyuhiko's one working eye slowly opened, meeting Pekoyama's scarlet eyes. She was crying, holding him close, protecting him one last time. His mouth opened to speak - only to be met with blood gushing all over his body, the blood wasn't his. Golden eyes trailed up to see the body of his childhood friend, the only person he trusted, the only person who understood him and his miserable life, stabbed and tore up by swords. The swordswoman, dying at the hand of dozens of swords.

He failed, now they'd both die because he fucked up once again.

Tears poured from his working eye, as Pekoyama weakly looked down at him once more. She was dying and all he could do was cry, cry like the pathetic child he truly was. His skin was clammy and bloody, his head spinning and ears ringing. He was slipping into hypovolemic shock, although it wasn't his priority at the moment. All he could do was sob.

"Ya - Ya know…." The yakuza spoke, reaching up to put a hand on Pekoyama's cheek. She barely registered it, coughing up blood onto herself and Fuyuhiko.

"...Just one time…..I - I really fuckin' wanted to save you." He choked back sobs with no success. Pekoyama paused, seemingly unresponsive. But before she left him, she smiled softly, but obvious enough for Fuyuhiko to see it. After one final, shallow breath, the swordswoman closed her eyes forever. Her body went limp, and she was gone.

With that, Fuyuhiko let his sobs go, clutching onto the fallen girl for dear life. His only friend, the only person who he had left to care about, gone. Gone because of him, gone because of his actions. His hand weakly ran through the messy, blood covered silver hair of the swordswoman. Anything he was previous holding back was let go, as sobs of despair and agony echoed through the area. He thought he was done for, till he heard the quiet sounds of faint but rapid footsteps and yelling, but for now, all he could do was pass out.


End file.
